westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Willowclaw
Description Willowclaw is a pale cream she-cat with crystal blue eyes like a frozen river. Design by c-horse4 Story Willowclaw sat by the ocean, her head bowed, listening to the water lap at the sand on the shore. An owl hooted. It was a reminder that she was awake at midnight. She closed her eyes, breathing in the salty ocean air. "Willowclaw?" She looked up. A tiny black and white kit was sitting a foxlength away, gazing at the warrior curiously. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Falconkit? Is it really you?" Her brother purred. "It is." She rushed forward, pressing her muzzle to his. "I have waited for you to visit me! I miss you so much!" Falconkit purred. "I miss you as well." "Oh Falconkit, I wish you were still alive with me. I have two daughters now, Hawkfeather and Lunarclaw. Lunarclaw is our medicine cat!" Falconkit purred even louder. "I know! They are amazing cats. You must be proud. But I have come here today to tell you something." She tipped her head. "What is it?" Falconkit pointed at the ocean. "Look at the water." Willowclaw padded forward and looked. Her reflection looked back. "I see myself." Falconkit twitched his tail. "Now what do you see?" Willowclaw looked again. She now saw a black she-cat and a brown and white tom standing behind her reflection. She jumped back in surprise. "Ravenshade? Fisherclaw? Our parents?" Falconkit nodded. "Do you regret leaving them behind?" Willowclaw snorted. "Of course not. I never liked them." She added, "or BrambleClan." Falconkit shook his head. "Think about your answer and tell me the truth." Willowclaw thought about it, and she sighed. "Okay. I regret it a little bit. I guess I should have told my parents before suddenly leaving. They should have had the right to know. I miss them. I really do." Falconkit nodded. "That's better." Willowclaw sighed again. "But I don't regret it fully. FireClan is wonderful. I have beautiful daughters, and my lovely granddaughters. I have friends. Everything I love here is what I didn't love in BrambleClan. I would never regret coming with the rebellion. But that was moons ago. Why are you asking me this?" Falconkit dipped his head. "You have a chance to make it right. Return to BrambleClan. Tell your parents that you're sorry, and that you love them. Then come back to FireClan and live your life, knowing that you apologized." Willowclaw nodded. "Okay. I will leave tomorrow." The next day, Willowclaw said goodbye to her daughters. "I'll be back." Hawkfeather cried. "Why do you need BrambleClan cats when you have me and Lunarclaw? Please stay." Willowclaw forced a purr. "I will come back. I love you very much, Hawkfeather." She nuzzled Hawkfeather and then Lunarclaw. She padded out of camp. At the entrance, she turned. She looked one more time at her precious family. Then she padded out to find her parents. She entered BrambleClan territory, already exhausted from her walk. She was getting older. She found a creek and began to lap up the sweet water. She focused on her reflection. I can do this. I will go up to my parents, and I will make things right. "W-Willowpaw?" Willowclaw turned and, to her disbelief, saw Hollypaw and Darkpaw coming out of the trees. "Hollypaw? Darkpaw? I can't believe it!" The three of them ran towards each other and cuddled happily. "I can't believe you guys are here! Are you warriors? That's a stupid question, of course you're warriors." Hollypaw laughed. "Yes, I'm Hollypelt, and he's Darkclaw. I've mentored an apprentice!" I gasped. "Really? I'm so happy for you! I'm Willowclaw, but I haven't had an apprentice. I do have kits, though! And granddaughters!" Darkclaw purred. "That's amazing! You must be an amazing mother." Willowclaw purred, nuzzling her kithood friends and feeling overjoyed. Hollypelt pulled away, a frown on her face. "Why are you back in BrambleClan? I thought you never wanted to come back?" Willowclaw sighed. "I didn't, but I decided to come back and see my parents, as well as the rest of the Clan." Hollypelt and Darkclaw exchanged a look. Darkclaw touched Willowclaw's shoulder with his tail lightly. "We should take you to Amberstar." As the trio padded into camp, heads turned. A squeal came from the fresh-kill pile. Mapleescense and Emeraldclaw raced toward her, tackling her in a pile of excited young cats. "Willowclaw! It's so good to see you!" She laughed. "It's good to see you as well, my beautiful granddaughters." Mapleescence purred. "How's Crescentheart and Lunarclaw? And Hawkfeather and the rest of FireClan?" Willowclaw purred. "Amazing. Everyone misses you." Emeraldclaw laughed. "Of course they miss me! Both of the Clans want the amazing Emeraldclaw!" Mapleescence tackled her sister and started a play fight. Hollypelt rolled her eyes. "They do this every day." Ashtail, Moonkit, and a few others who remembered her approached, but Darkclaw went off to find Amberstar. Moonkit, now known as Moonheart, dipped her head. "Greetings." Ashtail gave her a quick smile. "Yes. Greetings. I hope my training is doing you good." Willowclaw nodded. Darkclaw returned, Amberstar behind him. The new leader stopped in front of her, a scowl on her face. "Why are you back, traitor?" Willowclaw met her gaze surprised at the kind she-cat's tone. "I'm here to see my parents." A gasp went through the crowd. Amberstar huffed angrily. "Foolish she-cat! Your parents are long gone. Fisherclaw died from his wounds, and Ravenshade was killed by foxes." Willowclaw staggered back, pain stabbing at her chest. "D-dead? My parents are dead?" Amberstar rolled her eyes. "Yes, Willowclaw." She spat her name like it was foul-tasting in her mouth. Willowclaw fell to the ground. Her eyesight dimmed, and her hearing faded. She heard Hollypelt murmur something, and various members of BrambleClan murmured in response. She faintly heard Amberstar order her warriors to drag the traitor out of her Clan. She felt her scruff being lifted like she was a kit, dragged out of BrambleClan. She was dropped near the border. The cats ran off, and Willowclaw stood, her breath coming out in shallow gasps. "Mother?" She looked up. Hawkfeather padded up to the border. Willowclaw slowly padded towards her. Hawkfeather turned and let her lean on her shoulder. The young she-cat padded softly toward FireClan. "Come on, Mother. Let's get you home." Gallery Willow.png|Severance|link=Severance willowclaw fallen stars.png|Falling Stars|link=Falling Stars Willowclaw3.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=https://westwoods.fandom.com/wiki/Kit_to_Leader_version_5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Severance, Falling Stars Books Sliverstone's Destiny, Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Willowclaw) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:FireClan cats